


You Were My Home

by The_Almighty_Ro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, but you know, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Almighty_Ro/pseuds/The_Almighty_Ro
Summary: 12: SongSomething beneath his skin moves in time with the staccato metronome of his heart, fluttering and light as it matches pitch with Aqua’s laugh - tinkling and bright and just this side of breathless with unshed tears - as he picks her up and spins her around, lips pressing together over and over between beats.





	You Were My Home

1: Pretty

Terra doesn’t yet understand the word the first time he makes Aqua laugh, but he is old enough to know that the sound is enrapturing, tinkling and bright and just this side of breathless after an age of sullen silence after Eraqus forced them together; if he has to fall into ponds for the rest of his life just to hear it again, well, he doesn’t think he minds the humiliation so much.

2: New

The weight of their keyblades is still unfamiliar to them, prone to tipping Terra especially off balance when he tries to swing it above his head trying to be cool, but it gets easier to figure them and the new powers that come with them out when they work together.

3: Science

There are worlds where magic doesn’t exist, Aqua learns, where fire and lightning and ice aren’t produced from words of power but from chemical reactions and wounds knit together slowly, naturally, often leaving scars; ‘If that’s the case,’ she stubbornly tells an indulgent Eraqus once, ‘Then Terra can stop stealing my magic notes and learn that!’

4: Eternity

Eternity, Aqua learns, doesn’t exist in childhood promises whispered under covers past bedtime or naive oaths made in adulthood when you think you know the path you’re meant to take; it exists, she says to Terra’s ghost, in the spaces between seconds and the longing for days gone by that will never come back.

5: Celestial

He thinks of freckle kissed skin bared in blue moonlight but can’t, for the life of him, picture the face or summon the name of the shining creature in his hazy memory.

6: Knife

Betrayal tastes sharp and sour on his tongue as Terra slings abuse at the one person he had hoped would trust him to handle his own shit.

7: Alone

Everyday since Aqua can remember, it’s always been her and Terra - and then her, Terra, and Ventus; never once would she have dreamed that she would ever lose two whole pieces of her heart, but here she is, and there they are (gone, gone, gone).

8: Chain

There are things that are beyond his grasp, things he can almost remember if he can only string the wayward images together; the curve of a smile, a ghosting touch, so much _blue_ he thinks he might be drowning - but then the thread breaks, snaps, is cut, and what was once Terra continues to slumber dreamlessly in the depths of his own heart.

9: Marble

Aqua is stone made flesh, at once hard and soft, unrelenting and forgiving in a single paradox of perfect humanity; her heart remains firm even when it falters, shining white hope cutting through the darkness like a beacon and calling to anyone strong enough to look - calling to him.

10: Souvenir

“It’s from my home,” he says nervously as he watches Aqua turn the wooden figure over in her small hands, the well-worn face of the elephant indistinguishable to her fingertips, “I think my dad made it for me - to remind me of home when Master Eraqus took me away - but, um, you can have it...if you want.”

11: Morning

Twelve years without the need to sleep has wreaked havoc on the both of them, either through nightmares or ruined sleep cycles, but it almost seems wholly worth the heartache if Terra can wake up with Aqua cradled in his arms.

12: Song

Something beneath his skin moves in time with the staccato metronome of his heart, fluttering and light as it matches pitch with Aqua’s laugh - tinkling and bright and just this side of breathless with unshed tears - as he picks her up and spins her around, lips pressing together over and over between beats.

13: Luck

Aqua makes a soft disapproving noise as she bandages Terra’s healed scrapes after a disastrous attempt at a more advanced fire spell - Ignite, he’d said; Ventus’ laughter can be heard from the edge of the training area as he hoots, “I can’t believe you didn’t light your hair on fire!”

14: Crime

It’s past midnight and they are six and seven and so afraid of being caught out of bed, but Terra will take any punishment Eraqus doles out if they’re caught; the look of joy that crosses Aqua’s face as she bites into her first cookie will be worth the extra homework he’s surely to get.

15: Sacrifice

“You should have let me sink,” he screams, sobs, shrieks as he pounds against the glass box of his heart turned prison cell, watching Aqua’s smiling face as it fades into the encompassing darkness.

16: Warm

When Aqua was small and wandering the moors of her home world, everything was smoke-grey and covered in so much green that she hates the color to this day, preferring to languish in sunlight with a circle of strong arms around her and the press of a broad chest at her back to chase away the chill of her memories.

17: Colors

The library used to have a stained glass window back in the day, just above an alcove tucked away in a corner where Aqua liked to fold herself into to read; its gone now, but if Terra closes his eyes, he can imagine her relaxed form bathed in cool blues and warm reds, casting technicolor shapes on her smile when she turns it toward him in greeting.

18: Young

“Terra, this is Aqua,” Eraqus says slowly, indicating the small girl clinging to his pant leg with eyes so wide he thinks they might be fathomless pools of liquid lapis, “Starting today she’s going to be training with you.”

19: Carnivore

She says his name on a sigh and it lights a hunger in him so yawning and sudden that Terra wakes from him dream, sweat drenched and mortified over the mess between his thighs.

20: Touch

(“There’s nothing here for you.”) Those words go ignored, shaky despite the force behind them, as she raises both hands (infuriatingly steady, her calm permeating his core as he resists the urge to shy away) to touch his face. (“Stop... _please_...”)

21: Peace

If you had asked Terra what the perfect day was years ago when he was still young and brash, he’d say that it would be him, a christened Master, with his own bunch of apprentices eagerly listening to his lessons; he may have missed the Master part, but the two pairs of eyes peering adoringly up at him as their owners beg to be swung around again was almost on the mark - even if Aqua calls him a huge pushover for giving in.

22: Drive-Thru

“It’s my treat,” Aqua says, ears a charming red through her hair as she whisks eggs and cinnamon together and does her absolute best to ignore the open gaping Terra is doing at her back, “For your birthday.”

23: Cold

There are times when the black coat can’t keep the chill out and for the life of him Xemnas can’t figure out why - only that there’s an emptiness that has noting to do with his missing heart.

24: Bullet

Magic covers her skin like a fine layer of carbine, keeping the darkness at bay with raw power that comes from over a decade of constant fighting - both for her life and her heart - coalescing in her feet until it fires her like a shot at him, keyblade drawn and mouth presses into a grim, determined line.

25: Vast

“Nothing will ever - _ever_ \- change the way I feel about you Terra, no matter how much distance you try to put between us.”

26: Revere

He whispers her name, over and over again, against every stretch of skin he can get his mouth on, her body an altar he plans to pay worship at until the end of days - or she kicks him out of bed, whichever happens first.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the new year is just a bunch of one sentence ficlets I thought might be fun to do to get the year started. Also my first real foray into kh fic, so hooray!


End file.
